San, Ni, Ichi! Happy New Year!
by Saika-6
Summary: Shizuo is out working on NYE and he unexpectedly runs into Izaya.


**San, Ni, Ichi! Happy New Year!**

It's barely seven o'clock in the afternoon in Ikebukuro and the streets are already flooded with people who have adorned themselves in stupid 2011 glasses and crowns. "Who knew we'd be out collecting debts on a festive day like this, huh?" Tom should know better.

"Yeah, well," Shizuo takes a drag from his cigarette, "it sure beats standing out here waiting for nothing."

They walk up to the building where a man who owes a whopping 20+k lives. "Good thing our shift is almost over." They slowly make their way up the stairs to the second floor and knock on the door.

"Y-yes?" The nervous tone in poor Mr. Suoh's voice crawls out the small opening between the door and the frame.

"Open the door, Mr. Suoh."

"Um, ok just hold on a second." Before the man gets the chance to close the door, Shizuo kicks it open, sending the body on the opposite side of the door flying out the window.

"Holy shit, Shizuo!" Tom runs to the window and sees that the man has somehow managed to get up. Mr. Suoh looks up and takes off running when he sees Shizuo standing next to Tom.

"Goddammit." Shizuo jumps out of the window and takes off running, bumping into anyone that got in his way. He makes a sharp turn toward Sunshine City and looks for the guy, but there's so many people around him he can't see where he went. He turns around to head back to where Tom was when he sees him.

"Tch, what the hell are you doing here?" he growls.

Izaya stops. "Oh, nothing." The broker closes his eyes and swings his shopping bags back and forth. "I just came to buy a nice outfit for the party the yakuza is throwing later on." When he opens his yes, he sees that the brute has already made his way down the block. "It's rude to leave people talking, you know."

"Ha, like I give a shit." He takes small steps forward, squinting his eyes and moving his head side-to-side as he scours the sea of people for the runner.

"What's that? Shizu-chan isn't going to attack me?"

"Tch, lucky for you one of my resolutions is to stop being violent." He grips the lamppost on his right. "But it isn't the new year yet, is it?" He swings the post over his head as he turns to face the brunette who's already pulled out his flickblade.

Shizuo takes off first, dragging the post on the ground so hard sparks begin to fly out. Izaya leaps forward, twirling and slashing his way through the air, sulking in the agitated state Shizuo's swinging the post with when suddenly, the world around him begins to fade to black. Before his body falls to the ground, the blonde lets go of the distorted weapon and wraps one arm around his waist, flings him over his shoulder and heads home.

He sets the flea down on his bed, takes off his shoes and sets them on the floor by the bed. He wets a towel and wipes off the dried blood that has collected down Izaya's head and neck. "I don't want your blood on my pillow." he mumbles as if the flea could hear him. Once he's done, he goes to his kitchen, cooks the last pack of ramen and settles on the couch. He turns on his television and skims through the channels, cursing at the screen when he realizes that all that's playing are NYE specials.

When Izaya wakes up, the first thing he does is check his phone. He has a few missed calls and text messages, but none of them are important, so he ignores them. He notices it's a quarter past eleven, which means he'll be really late to the party, but that's the least of his worries. His head is pounding and he has no idea where he is. He rubs the back of his neck, stretches and walks out of the room.

He stops when he sees the back of Shizuo's head. "Care to fill me in, Shizu-chan?"

Without turning around, he answers. "I knocked you the fuck out."

"Ah, so that explains the headache." He walks over to the opposite side of the couch. "Is this what you're planning to do all night?"

"Tch, what do you care?"

"I don't, but don't you think you should do something less depressing?"

Shizuo gets up and walks to his room. When he emerges, he has Izaya's shoes and shopping bags in both hands. "Better hurry up before you piss off the yakuza."

In the background, the host of the NYE special begins the countdown to the new year. Izaya reaches out for his belongings. "5..4…3…!" His hands drift over the blonde's collar. "2…1…!"

He kisses Shizuo as the crowd in the television shout "Happy New Year!"

When they part, Shizuo takes a moment to gather what just happened. His hand lets go of the bags and hovers over his lips. "The fuck?"

"It's tradition!" Izaya screams. "Plus, there hasn't been a year in which I haven't participated and I didn't want to miss out on it this year though I am a little upset it had to be with you."

"You…kissed… me?" He slams Izaya against the wall. .

"So much for your new year's resolution, ne?"

Shizuo smiles. "You're right." He softens his grip and presses his body against Izaya's. He tilts his head to the right and kisses him back. Izaya wraps his arms around the blond's neck, his legs around his waist and jumps on him, forcing both bodies to fall to the floor.

Izaya is the first to break the kiss. He leans back, puts his hands on Shizuo's chest and starts to grind up and down. "Nnn…"

Shizuo pulls Izaya's shirt over his head. His fingertips gently run down the slender abdomen. "Go faster."

Izaya bites his lip to keep from letting out the moans that are fighting to slip out as his hips drive further up and down Shizuo's groin. He's still a little dizzy from the hit his head took earlier, so he slows down.

Shizuo notices, sits up and kisses Izaya's nose. "You gonna be okay?"

Izaya nods.

"Hold on." Shizuo hugs Izaya tight enough so that he wont fall when he gets up. He enters the room, lays Izaya on the bed and strips him off all his clothing. He removes his own clothes and gets on top of him.

Izaya parts his legs, allowing Shizuo to slip inside him.

"Ah, Shizu-chan!" His head swings to the left as his body trembles. Above him, the blond begins to sway his pelvis out and in. Each thrust forcing him deeper inside.

"Sh-shit…" he moves faster.

Underneath him, Izaya clutches on the brute's biceps, clawing at them as the penetration becomes more than he can take. He raises his head up to meet with the lips quivering over his and grabs at Shizuo's neck. "Unph." He rolls Shizuo over and turns around.

He grabs his lover's length and sits on it. He places his hands on the ankles in front of him and starts to ride, slapping his ass against the body beneath him.

"Fuck…" His eyes fixated on the body dancing above him. "Izaya…" He squeezes his eyes shut.

Izaya's hands clutch at the bed sheets as his body slumps over. He wants to keep going, but his head feels like it's going to burst.

Shizuo takes note and repositions himself behind him. His right hand curves over Izaya's pulsing cock as the other holds onto his waist. "Shizu…..ah." He pumps until his hand is slathered with Izaya's milk.

He comes a few seconds later. He pulls Izaya back and holds him until their breaths settle."Didn't think I'd start the year like this."

"Me neither." He can feel the smirk curl over his skin, but he pays it little attention.

Outside, the fireworks continue popping, the crowd continues to cheer, and Tom continues to wait for Shizuo to return with Mr. Suoh.


End file.
